Charmed Heritage: 106 Anti Orb Zone
by StoryGirl83
Summary: Fed up with not being able to orb, Wyatt begins casting spells. Nothing seems to work, so he and Chris try to research, only to be called away when something weird shows up in Golden Gate Park. What is going on and how can they fix it?
1. One More Spell

Anti-Orb Zone

Fri, Feb 5, 2027

Chapter One – One More Spell

It had been a long frustrating night for Wyatt Halliwell. He sat on one of the couches in the living room of the apartment he shared with his younger brother, Chris, full engrossed in the pad of paper on his lap. He held up the weight of his sleepy head with his free left hand, his elbow resting on his knee. The other hand was busy writing on the pad of paper. He had been at this for hours, days really, though not all at once. He did have a job after all and sleep, well, right now that was optional. His pen stopped as he came to the end of yet one more spell, one more spell that wouldn't work like any of the others. Still he laid the pen on the couch next to him and picked up the pad of paper. He read the words to the spell allowed. "Lead me to the place I'll find, the cure I need to end this bind. Help to bring out orbing back, so Chris and I may demons sack."

Wyatt looked at the paper for a moment. He mentally willed something to happen. He even tried orbing the pad out of his hands, but nothing happened. He shook his head and stood up. He left the pen where he had put it and tossed the pad onto the coffee table in the middle of the room. He crossed the room and walked into the kitchen.

Had he stayed only a few seconds later he would have noticed that something did happen. Three letters from the spell disappeared in a blue glow leaving the third line to read only, "Help bring our --ing back."

* * *

Across town at Golden Gate Park, the park was quiet and eerily empty. Like Wyatt's spell it didn't look like anything was happening at first. Then a purple glow began to swirl on the ground. At first it was tiny. Then, it began to grow and grow and grow at a rapid rate. It stopped at some unknown point within the park and the glow faded away, unobserved by human eyes.

* * *

What do you think will happen next? And what is going on in Golden Gate Park? Review and I will post the next chapter.


	2. Something Weird

First a thank you to my reviewers:

gabrieldarke – Yeah, it's odd. Sorry it was so short, too.

piperspeanut – You know, I don't think they noticed. With the day they are about to have, well, it's no wonder. To Wyatt, it was just another spell that didn't work. He probably tossed it the next morning without even looking at it.

To make up for the fact that the first chapter was so short, I am adding the next short scene together with the scene after it, to make one chapter. Both make sense with the title.

* * *

Chapter Two – Something Weird

Sat, Feb 6, 2027

Chris was standing in front of the kitchen stove on one side of the island that divided the kitchen from the dining room. Wyatt was setting the small table for two. "Chris, I'm going down to the library after breakfast. Want to join me?"

Chris looked up surprised. _The library?_ "What for?"

"I thought I'd see if I could research orbing." Wyatt didn't look up to answer.

Chris couldn't contain his surprise. "At the library?"

Wyatt shrugged it off, looking at Chris this time. "Strange phenomena that resembles orbing then. You in or not?"

Chris rolled his eyes and nodded. "Might as well. This whole not orbing thing is starting to get really old."

Wyatt snorted. They both knew it was long past starting to get old. "Starting? As I recall, for you it got old the minute you realized you couldn't orb."

"Says the guy who was using orbing as a TV remote," Chris countered.

"It's practice," Wyatt informed him easily.

As if he would ever convince Chris of that. "Uh huh."

* * *

Elsewhere in town a familiar looking warlock was sitting on a sun chair on his back porch. The porch was a large, raised work of wood. There was a dollhouse sitting on one corner next to the house farthest from the door. A doll was hanging out its window. The chair where the warlock sat was on the opposite side of the porch, under some elaborate lattice work. The warlock was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with sunglasses.

A demon shimmered onto the porch in front of him. He was brown and scaly. Without introduction, he began to speak. "Some of those in the underworld don't like the way you operate."

The warlock looked up and lifted his glasses away from his eyes to get a better look at the demon. "I assume you didn't come here just to tell me that. I am working toward the goal of eliminating a great threat to the underworld after all."

"You sacrifice other demons for this goal of yours," the demon scowled at him.

"If that is how you choose to see it," the warlock seemed unconcerned. "I will go against them when I am ready."

"Which will never happen," the demon predicted, malice in his voice.

The warlock, raised his eyebrows. "Did you come here to trade insults or is there a purpose to this intrusion. My daughter will be home shortly."

The demon snorted. "I just figured since you are so interested in those brats of the Charmed Ones, I would tell you that one of them seemed to have created something strange in the park. You go in and you cannot use your powers right."

"One of them?" the warlock asked, interested, but hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"No," the demon admitted, "I'm not, but it was definitely created by good magic. You might want to check it out, but make sure you stay out of it."

"Are these visible borders?" the warlock asked, never one to go into anything without the facts.

"Nope," the demon shook his head. "Just thought you'd want to know." Not waiting for an answer, he shimmered out.

The warlock sighed as he stood. He walked into the house and picked up the phone. He dialed in the number, preferring that method to the more modern of just saying the name of the person on your call list you wished to call. He didn't even have a call list, or speed dial. He put the phone to his ear as it began to ring. After half a dozen rings, it was picked up.

"Hello?" came the questioning tone of the warlock's brother-in-law, Sean McInnis. "Who is this?"

"Hi, Sean," the warlock said slightly annoyed at having to make this call. "It's Steve. Is Brianna home?"

There was silence on the other end as Sean looked across his kitchen at his daughter, blatantly ignoring the phone as she ate her breakfast. "I guess."

"You guess?" the warlock, whose real name was Steve Kessler, repeated confused. "Either she is or she isn't."

"Just a moment," Sean requested as he walked across the room and handed the phone to his daughter.

Brianna McInnis looked at the phone as if it was poison. "Tell Max I'm not here," she said loud enough her uncle to hear on the other end.

Sean sighed in relief that she wasn't purposely being rude to her uncle. "Brianna, it's not Max. It's your uncle Steve."

That didn't do much to perk up Brianna's mood, but she took the phone. "Sorry, Uncle Steve. I had a fight with a friend of mine and I thought it was him calling."

Steve harrumphed. "I heard you. I can't say I'm sorry. That demon is a bad influence on you, Brianna, nothing like the type of person Angel would have wanted you to associate with."

"He's the snake lord's heir, Uncle Steve; of course Mom would have loved for me to be associated with him. She loved demonic power."

Sean stopped in the doorway, listening to his daughter describe his late wife. Angela was many things and one of them was defiantly a lover of all things evil. He just hadn't known that until after Brianna was born. Angela's brother was still much of a mystery to him, but he knew that he couldn't sever ties with his brother-in-law so long as there was a chance his niece could be good.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Steve informed his niece.

Brianna nodded, glancing at where her dad stood in the doorway. "Oh, I know. It's just that I think she would have liked Max regardless of affiliation."

"I'm not really interested in hearing about him. I know what and who he is and he is an improper influence for a young warlock to have around."

Brianna rolled her eyes. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could pick up Devia from school and keep an eye on her today."

Brianna frowned. "I guess. Something wrong."

"Something came up at work."

_In other words, you have evil mischief or worse to do,_ Brianna thought as she sighed. "Yeah. I'll get her." Talk to you later."

"Bye," Steve said before hanging up the phone. That taken care of he went to his computer den to decide on his next course of action.

* * *

Like I said earlier, you get to learn a lot about the warlock in this story. Wyatt and Chris, still don't know he exists. So what do you think of this chapter? Review and I will post the next chapter.


	3. Unfamiliar Places, aka the Library

First a thank you to my reviewer:

du1387 – Well, I didn't mean it as hilarious, but I don't mind that you think it is. Yeah, I know it isn't awe inspiring or even fear inspiring, but oh well, his parents named their kids Steven and AngelaThere are a couple of places in this story where you will see the phrase, "The warlock, Steve," because I just didn't feel comfortable just saying Steve. It doesn't seem quite normal. I want him to be very real, though very annoying seeing as he is the bad guy, to my readers, and nothing is more real than your home and the people you surround yourself with. As to Devia, well her fait at this point is kind of uncertain. I know how things will turn out for her, but she is on the brink, torn between the ways of her father and that of her cousin and her uncle, to some degree mimicking them when she is around them.

I had a time trying to cast the librarian in this chapter, but I finally ended up with Megan Fox, though I haven't a clue how to add pink tips to the end of Megan's hair, so that I can give you more of an idea how Terah looks. I'm not sure how often she will show up, but she first appeared in my story _Imaginary Fiends and Real Friends_, which actually occurs after this by a couple of months.

* * *

Chapter Three – Unfamiliar Places, a.k.a. the Library

Wyatt pulled into the parking lot of the Downtown San Francisco Public Library. He drove into an empty parking spot and turned off the keys to his blue mustang. Both doors opened as Wyatt and Chris climbed out of the car. The met at the back of the car and headed toward the building.

As they walked, Chris asked, "Do you really think you'll find anything you haven't before?"

Wyatt shrugged. "We don't know until we try. There are a lot of things in those books that isn't on the internet."

"That sounds like my line," Chris teased.

Wyatt shrugged, again, and walked in silence

* * *

The check out room of the library was empty except for a young woman, Terah McComiskey, sitting at the checkout counter. She was in her late teens and had her nose deep in a book. The sound of the door opening, to let Wyatt and Chris in, caused her to look up. "Welcome." She popped a bubbled made from gum in her mouth. The movement of her head brought notice to the pink tips of her long brown hair.

Chris blinked at her in surprise.

Wyatt didn't even notice. He turned to his right and walked through the doors to the hall.

Chris offered Terah an apologetic smile before he turned and followed his brother down the hall.

Unconcerned, Terah shrugged and went back to her book, only three more chapters to go.

Wyatt moved quickly down the hall until he reached the first door of the hallway and turned left to look into the room. The sign above the doorway read "Science-Fiction". He turned to his brother. "Think we should check here first or science fact in the next room over."

Chris frowned. "How about we find out which one has UFO sightings."

Wyatt looked at all the shelves filled with books. "This is going to be a really long day."

Chris nodded. "Still if it turns anything."

* * *

Short, but the next one is too a long time later and doesn't work too well as the same chapter. Want to know what the results of their search were? Review and I will post the next chapter.


	4. Cilly

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Cirolane – Yeah, magic school would have been a good idea, but I have a tendency to forget that place exists, so I didn't think of that. Good idea though. Maybe one of these days I'll actually do something with magic school.

* * *

Chapter Four - Cilly

A couple of hours later Wyatt was still in the science room, having left Chris in the science fiction room, hours earlier. He was leaning up against a bookcase surrounded by open books. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

A few feet from him hearts began to form into a person. The person was a young woman in her late teens with straight brown hair. She had head phone over her ears and what appeared to be a walkman clipped to her belt. She was bopping around to unheard music.

Wyatt stared at her wide eyed. "Cilly!"

Pricilla Venus Halliwell, better known to all as Cilly, stopped moving mid bop. She grinned as she paused her cassette and hung her headphones around her neck.

Chris entered silently from the scifi room.

"Hey, Wyatt," Cilly replied with a grin.

Wyatt looked around concerned. "Please tell me you didn't just transport in here not knowing who was or wasn't here."

"Don't be ridiculous," his cousin scolded. "I checked first."

"How are you doing, Cilly?" Chris asked, from his position in the doorway between the rooms.

Cilly turned around and grinned at him. "Great. Dad and Mom are going on some sort of an anniversary trip in a few days, so it's just us girls. Though anniversary of what I'm not sure. It sure isn't of their wedding. That's months off."

"So what brings you here?" Wyatt asked, trying to bring her back on topic.

Cilly didn't hear him. She was frowning at Chris. "You're blocked. How come?"

"I took a blocking potion when I was in the past," Chris replied, trying to make it sound like old news. "Can we move on?"

"I heard about that," she admitted, not getting the hint, "how you have his memories now, too."

"My memories, Cil," Chris protested. "They're all my memories."

"No me in your other life was there." It wasn't a question.

Chris shook his head, smiling at his cousin's exuberance.

"I figured as much," Cilly admitted easily. "What about Dad and Mom?"

Chris eyes took on weary look as memories filtered through his mind. "I think I would prefer to discuss something else."

"Sure," his cousin shrugged. "How about the fact that something weird is going on in Golden Gate Park."

Wyatt's attention is completely on her as he ordered, "Define weird."

"I don't know," Cilly hedged teasingly. "How does streaks of light bouncing off an invisible shield that no one can see of feel and falling to the ground while turning into human beings sound?"

Wyatt eyes widened. "Definitely weird. Chris, you up for a break?"

Chris nodded. "We will find a way to fix this, but apparently not today."

"Fix what?" Cilly asked curious.

Chris glanced at their cousin. "You haven't heard? Wy and I can't orb any more."

Cilly gave them an incredulous look. "You want me to get you there then?"

"Na," Wyatt shook his head. "My car's in the lot."

"Okay then," Cilly agreed with a nod. "I'll see you later." She disappeared in a flash of hearts.

* * *

So what do you think of Cilly? I think she's the first cousin I have introduced, unless Hank was in "Stolen Souls" briefly, which I don't recall. I know he was mentioned. I have fun with Cilly, but my favorite of Phoebe's girls is Hope. I'm not sure when you will meet her or Ladybug.

Anyway, let me know what you think and I will post the next chapter.


	5. Trouble in the Park

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Cirolane – Yeah, I'm not sure I could find a walkman if I tried, but that's just her. She likes stuff that is old. I don't recall exactly, but I think she is seventeen. I have that info on a computer elsewhere.

* * *

Chapter Five – Trouble in the Park

It was the heart of the afternoon and Brianna McInnis was fully frustrated with her cousin, Devia Kessler. "How about you tell me what you want to do."

Devia gave her an exasperated look. "I want Daddy to keep his promise."

Brianna through her hands up in the air. "Devia, that is something I can't get you. I cannot control your dad. Goodness knows he'd be different if I could."

Devia frowned and looked at her. "What are you talking about, Brianna?"

Brianna shook her head. "Never you mind that, Dev. There has to be something you wish to do."

"We both know you don't want to be here," Devia informed her.

"That makes one of us. I was actually not aware of this intriguing fact."

"Didn't you have plans with your boyfriend?" Devia asked, a little confused.

"You have to have a boyfriend to make plans with one, Dev," Brianna reminded her. "And I most decidedly don't have one."

"What about that Max fellow you hang out with? Or Toby? They both seem nice enough."

"I think there are universal laws against me dating a demon, hun, disturbing the natural order or some such stuff, and you know they both are."

Devia frowned. "Demon? But I saw Toby do that orby thing."

Brianna nodded. "Yeah, Toby's only half demon. The reasoning stands."

"The reasoning is stupid."

"Well, I'm not dating them, so just drop it." Brianna looked around her uncle's house trying to find something that hit her as a 'Devia Idea'. The open door to Uncle Steve's computer room brightened the look in her eyes. "Hey, Dev. Don't you like computers?"

Devia nodded. "Sure, they are quite useful."

Brianna refrained from rolling her eyes. Useful? Who thought in those terms at ten-years of age? Still this was Devia she was talking about. Devia was usually one of the most practical of people. "Right. Useful. The point is that I just recalled that the computer store at the mall was having a sale, and was wondering if you would like to check it out."

"This isn't the five-finger discount is it?" Devia asked giving her cousin a skeptical look.

Brianna frowned. "Why on earth would you ask such a thing? I'm no thief, Dev."

"Sorry," Devia apologized at once. "It's just I overheard Daddy saying something about your friend CT being a menace who steals from the underworld."

Brianna nibbled on her bottom lip trying to keep from responding without thought. When she almost blurted out something that she was sure would be harmful to her friend, she chomped down harder on her lip causing her to squeal in pain. "Yow!"

Devia looked at her wearily. "What are you doing, Brianna?"

"Nothing, just nothing. Being an absolute fool, but nothing really."

Devia scowled. "So is your friend a thief or not?"

Brianna sighed. Not, apparently, a subject that would die easily. "Dev, CT is doing things that annoy the underworld, but he's no thief." More like a kidnapper, but that wasn't something she was about to tell her young cousin. Her mother's little brother was not the most attentive of parents, but there was just enough of him in his daughter, that Brianna had to tread carefully if she was to get and keep her cousin on her side.

The phone rang, distracting Devia from her purpose. She jumped up and ran across the room to grab the phone. A look at the image on the phone brought forth a squeal that had Brianna covering her ears. Devia hooked the phone to her ear as the phone rang again. She punched the on button and said, "Hi, Daddy!"

Devia's daddy, Steve Kessler, was at the park, sitting on a picnic table. "Hi, Sweatheart."

"Did you change your mind?" Devia asked eagerly.

Steve shook his head. "Sorry. I can't."

"But, Daddy, you promised we would go to the Louvre, today."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart," Steve repeated. "An emergency came up at work. We'll go tomorrow."

Devia laughed at the very idea. "Daddy, you're an accountant. Accountants don't have work emergencies."

Steve smiled slightly at his daughters words. "Sure we do, Honey."

"If you say so," Devia replied, more than a little dejected.

"Are you going to be okay with your cousin?" Steve asked, wanting to be sure.

Devia glanced behind her at Brianna. "Yeah, we're going to the mall. There's a sale at the computer store."

A fond smile tugged hard on Steve's lips. "My daughter, the nerd."

"Be careful, Daddy," Devia begged. She could imagine how an accountant could have an emergency, but she knew emergencies were generally dangerous.

"I will," Steve agreed. "Bye." As Steve closed his phone he looked across the park as blue-white orbs it an invisible barrier and a whitelighter formed in mid air, falling unconscious to the ground. Steve snorted as he stood and walked over to where the whitelighter lay, careful not to pass the invisible barrier. He didn't know what it was, but it had long since started to scare him.

As he approached he looked passed the whitelighter to where a demon and a witch fought. The witch, a young woman in her early thirties at best, was losing badly, but most likely what had brought the whitelighter was a second witch laying, bleeding on the ground. Steve remembered seeing the young witch running across the park at the sight of her downed partner. She had screamed the name "Jamie", though Steve had no idea if that was the fallen witch or the equally fallen whitelighter.

Steve took his finger and began swirling it around in a circle directed at the whitelighter. As he did, smoke began to rise and surround the unconscious whitelighter. The sound of talking caught Steve's attention. He turned around to look as the smoke began to clear. Seeing Wyatt and Chris headed his way, he blinked and was gone. The cleared smoke revealed that he wasn't the only one, since the whitelighter was no longer anywhere to be seen.

* * *

Hope you like the chapter. Wyatt and Chris are in for a surprise when they enter this battle. Review and I will post the next chapter.


	6. Surprise Delivery

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Cirolane – Neither girl is a demon, though both are half warlock. Normally that would just make them warlock's, so I suppose Devia is a warlock, blinking and not bleeding, all that fun stuff. Brianna's biology is a bit more uncommon. She is half warlock, yes, but she is also half witch. As to why they are there, well a lot of it is to give you more info, both on Steve the warlock (since one is his daughter and the other his niece) and on the situation. They really aren't in that much of the story, it just seems that way in the beginning.

* * *

Chapter Six – Surprise Delivery

Across town, Brianna and Devia were about to head out the door when the sound of a thump startled them. Brianna's hand dropped from the door knob and she swung around. Next to her, Devia was also turned around, her hands clenched in front of her.

Brianna gasped at the sight of a man dropped to the ground. Not sure what was going on, she was pretty sure that he hadn't come voluntarily, which wasn't a good thing. "Dev, go to my house. I'll meet you there."

"But the sale," Devia protested, having warmed up to the idea.

Brianna shook head. "We'll go, just meet me there."

Devia nodded and with a blink of her green eyes she was gone.

Brianna ran across the room, dropped to her knees as soon as she reached the man, and with a blink of her own brown eyes both she and the man vanished from sight.

Seconds passed and Steve appeared in the middle of his living room. He looked around, expecting the whitelighter to be there, but he saw nothing, not the whitelighter or anyone else. He scowled and walked toward the window as the sound of a car starting could be heard outside of his house. By the time he reached the window a few seconds later he could only see the tail end of a pale green car, disappearing rapidly down the otherwise empty road.

He swore and headed to his den to find something else to do. He didn't feel like going up against his niece today. For all that there were days when he despised his dead older sister's very witchy daughter, he couldn't deny that she was family or that his daughter adored her any more than he could deny that going up against Brianna would bring on the very open opposition of her powerful best friends. Even when they had been powerless he had learned one didn't mess with them. Now, that they had their powers back he knew that defeating them would take more time then he cared to expend right now. And unlike the two witchlighters he was at war with right now, if anything happened to Brianna, her friends knew who to blame.

He swore again as he sank down into his computer chair. Today was not going as he planned.

* * *

The next chapter is Wyatt and Chris, I promise, and the one after that, and the one after that. I just needed to show where Jamie went.

Well, let me know what you think of the chapter and I will post what happens next with Wyatt and Chris at the park.


	7. What Happened?

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Cirolane – Yes, isn't it. Her other half, the half from her dad, is witch. So she's half warlock, half witch.

As promised, Wyatt and Chris.

* * *

Chapter Seven – What Happened?

Back at the park Chris had noticed the battle ahead of them. "Wy, we've got trouble," Chris told his brother as he pointed ahead. Both brothers broke into a run. As they reached the battle, Chris swung his left arm out hard, throwing the demon to the ground. "Wy, see if you can heal him."

Wyatt knelt down beside the downed man and held his hands over him. A warm gold glow shown from his hands.

Chris reached the woman's side. "How are you doing? Any wounds we need to worry about?"

She shook her head. "Will me husband be all right?"

Chris looked at Wyatt, relieved when his brother nodded.

Several feet away, the demon pushed himself up. He held his hand out wide and clapped them together. Branches broke off of trees, turning to point at Wyatt, Chris, and the two witches, Matt and Lindsey Price.

Wyatt saw it coming and put his shield around himself and Matt. Unable to focus on both the shield and healing, he focused fully on the shield.

Chris tackled Lindsey, covering her body with his. At the touch of a branch tip hitting his leg, Chris panic orbed himself and Lindsey out of phase for a second, reappearing a second later, when all the branches passed, stunned.

Wyatt kept his shield up, but was likewise stunned. "Chris, you . . ."

"I know," Chris admitted. He ducked as the demon sent rocks at his head. Once they had passed he stood, waved his arm sending the demon down. The demon, down again, he helped Lindsey stand.

Wyatt dropped his shield and held his hand over Matt. A gold glow surrounded his hands as he got back to healing the other witch.

With Wyatt busy healing Matt, Chris turned to Lindsey. "Ideas?"

Lindsey shivered. "Did you orb us?"

"Yes," Chris admitted. With a wry smile he added, "Believe me, I'm almost as shocked as you are." He looked over to where his brother had finished healing Matt. "Wy?"

"We'll talk later," Wyatt informed him with a shake of his head. Excitement danced in his eyes and a grin formed on his face as he added. "I know."

"I meant," Chris smiled indulgently, "do you have any ideas?"

Wyatt stood as Lindsey hurried to her husband's side to help him up and reassure herself that he is all right. Wyatt closed his eyes, thinking. When he opened them he began to chant. "Sticks and stones will hurt my bones. Some may even kill me. What this demon throws, only hones, the timing when his end will be."

Chris raised an eye brow as the demon began to push himself up. Seeing the demon, Chris began to look around for something to use against the demon.

Not yet discouraged, Wyatt began another spell. "Branches flying all around, the only cover is the ground."

The demon pushed his hands up sending a boulder at the group.

Chris orbed out of the way, this time deliberately, not daring to question why.

Wyatt, in front of the Prices, put up his shield. The boulder hit his shield, causing the shield to sputter.

Chris orbed back in a few feet out of the boulder's path. He swung his arm out. It didn't move the boulder so much as it nudged it, but it was enough. The whole thing took only seconds, but left both brothers somewhat drained. Chris waved his hand in a come-hither movement, sending a downed tree limb protruding into the demon.

The demon merely looked down at it. "Foolish witch. You should have stayed out of this."

"Not a chance," Chris proclaimed. "I don't leave innocents behind to die."

"This it will be you who dies," the demon decided.

"Not going to happen," Wyatt informed him.

Chris turned to Lindsey and Matt. "I suggest you get out of the way and let us handle this."

"Not going to happen," Lindsey told him, repeating Wyatt's words. "He attacked us, not you."

"We appreciate your help," Matt agreed, "but this is out fight and we aren't running."

"In that case," Chris conceded, "ideas?"

Lindsey nodded suddenly. She held out her hand and flames spread from the tips. It was just enough to leap from her hands to the branch, impaled in the demon, and catch the branch on fire. As horror filled the demon's eyes, Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Chris. "Glad that's done."

"Don't let your guard down," Chris warned.

The demon sent more branches at them with a clap of his hands.

Wyatt's shield came up, deflecting branches.

Chris once more orbed Lindsey out of the way, this time higher, hitting the invisible barrier.

By the time Chris and Lindsey hit the barrier, the branches were past. The demon burst into flames, unnoticed by Wyatt or Matt.

Wyatt dropped his shield and orbed the materialized and dropping Lindsey to the ground, follower instantly by Chris.

Matt ran to his wife's side. "What happened?" He dropped to his knees to check Lindsey for life. Relief ran through Matt's body as he found a weak, but steady pulse. "What happened?" he asked, again.

Wyatt reached his brother's side and held his hands over Chris. He held them there long enough for a glow to form and hold a few seconds. As soon as Chris' eyelids started moving, Wyatt stood and moved to Lindsey's side to repeat the process.

"What happened?" Matt asked for the third time.

Wyatt stopped as Lindsey's eyes opened and she pushed herself up.

Chris still lay on the ground, as Wyatt had only stayed long enough to make sure his brother survived.

Wyatt looked over at Matt. "I'm going back to my brother to finish healing him. Once he is healed I will see if I can answer your question. Have patience."

Matt nodded. He looked at Lindsey.

Wyatt went over to Chris as the Prices began to talk. He held his hands over his brother as a glow emitted from them.

Chris' eyes blinked open. "What happened?"

Wyatt looked at him for a few seconds before breaking out into laughter.

* * *

I don't usually use quotes for titles, but that one just seemed so appropriate. Wyatt was asked it, how many times?

I hope you like this chapter, review and I will post the next one.


	8. Introductions and More Problems

First a thank you to my reviewers:

kennsterr – I'm afraid your question about what the barrier is will have to wait. It should be answered over the course of the story. However, if by the end of the story you are still confused let me know and I will explain exactly what it is. It will get discussed at various times throughout the story, though at least one of those the people talking don't give a whole lot of info and a lot of what they say is cryptic, mostly because they are hiding something.

piperspeanut – Yes, Cilly does like old stuff. She likes to be different. She is unique. When I was writing that I was trying to come up with something that was so totally bizarre for her to have even in this time, but something that she would totally have, because it's just so Cilly (not meant as a pun). Nope, Chris and Wyatt didn't see him before he blinked. They didn't really know what they were looking for, so they were looking the wrong direction. Exactly. Wyatt isn't going to let anything happen to his little brother if he has a say in it, and he will make sure he does have a say in it. In one episode later that will very much save Chris life. In another one that will very much cause problems for everyone, especially Chris.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – Well, by the time you read this you will have had other reviews, but for now I fixed the problem you found in Chapter Two. Thanks for pointing that out.

Cirolane – Yes, they can orb, for now. Keep reading to find out what will happen with that.

I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I left it on a cliffhanger. The section could have been one chapter, I suppose, but I wanted to end it where I did. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Eight – Introductions and More Problems

A few minutes later Wyatt, Chris, Matt, and Lindsey all sat on the same picnic bench that the warlock, Steve, had been on earlier. All eyes were on Wyatt.

"Chris," Wyatt called his brother's attention, "remember what Cilly said earlier about streaks of light hitting invisible shields and turning into people?"

Chris nodded.

"Silly?" Lindsey question, appalled. "Why is that silly? Sounds dreadful."

Wyatt shook his head. "Cilly is our cousin, Pricilla's, nickname."

Lindsey looked at him surprised. All she could say was, "Oh."

"Wait," Matt interrupted. "I'm confused. Aren't you a whitelighter?"

"We both are half whitelighter," Chris replied, "sort of."

"Sort of?" Matt repeated confused. "And how are you half whitelighter?"

They were not questions Wyatt felt like fielding right them. "Can we focus on the invisible zone that can't be orbed into or out of?"

Lindsey's eyes widened in worried remembrance. "Jamie!"

"What?" Wyatt frowned, confused.

"Jamie," Lindsey repeated, "our whitelighter. I called him when I found Matt. "Where is he?" Looking upward she called. "Jamie!"

"He must have hit the shield," Wyatt concluded.

"But where?" Lindsey asked, looking around. "We don't even begin to know where to look."

Wyatt looked around. He saw a loose branch and orbed it in the direction of where they had fought. The orbing branch hit the invisible barrier, rematerialized and fell to the ground. "I would guess that we start by finding the borders of this area and check around them."

Matt looked at the branch curiously. "Are we in or out?"

"Out obviously," Chris replied without hesitation as he looked past the branch to where he had orbed for the first time in weeks. He started to say more, but stopped and frowned. He looked at Lindsey. "What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Matt Price," Matt replied before Lindsey could. "This is my wife, Lindsey."

Chris nodded slightly. "I'm Chris." He inclined his head toward his brother. "This is my brother, Wyatt."

"Thank for stepping in and helping us," Lindsey spoke up. "When I found Matt laying there like that I panicked. He's the strong witch. Not me. If that thing had got him, I wasn't betting on my odds."

Wyatt shook his head, his interest in the conversation lost once he knew there names. He wanted to know what was going on, so he walked back toward the area where they had fought."

"Well," Chris began with a slight smile, "you did good and he's gone."

"Could the demon have done something to Jamie?" Matt asked, getting back to the topic of their missing whitelighter.

Chris looked at Lindsey. "How long after you called Jamie before we showed up?"

None of them noticed when Wyatt left and likewise none of them noticed that he was headed back toward them, frustration on his face.

Lindsey scrunched her nose as she thought. "I called Jamie just as soon as I saw Matt on the ground. Then, I ran over and started fighting. A couple of minutes at most."

"Was the demon ever occupied by anything other than fighting you so far as you know?"

Lindsey shook her head as Wyatt reached them.

"Chris, orb something to me," Wyatt commanded his brother.

Chris gave him a strange look. "What?"

"Just do it," Wyatt gave him a look.

Chris shrugged. He looked over at a nearby tree. In blue-white orbs a twig disappeared and reappeared in Wyatt's outstretched hand.

Wyatt looked down at the twig his brother had orbed there.

Chris looked at him confused. "I thought we had established our orbing was back."

Wyatt sighed. "I can't orb, again."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Want to find out what just happened, why Chris can still orb, but Wyatt can't? Review and I will post the next chapter.


	9. A Strange Encounter

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Cirolane – Exactly.

* * *

Chapter Nine – A Strange Encounter

Chris groaned.

Wyatt pointed in the direction of the invisible zone. "That is some sort of anti-teleportation zone. No teleporting in or out. I guess it worked reverse on us because our orbing was already gone."

"So in theory," Chris looked toward the area they had fought thoughtfully, "I will keep my orbing ability so long as I don't go back in there."

"In theory," Wyatt agreed.

"Let's test it," Chris suggested.

Wyatt shook his head hard. "You are not going back in there."

Chris shook his head with a smile. "Not me. You. Go back, see if you get you orbing back, again." He glanced over at the Prices. _Being able to orb would be helpful if we are going to look for a missing whitelighter, but if this doesn't work, we can't take the time to figure this thing out._

Wyatt sighed. "If this works, it means what, that we can lose out orbing at the drop of a hat?"

The conversation dropped as they noticed a couple headed their way. Both had black hair. His was short with a slight bit of a wave at the tips. He was waving his hands around, apparently trying to explain something to the young woman with him.

Her hair was longer, past her shoulders, but almost the exact same shade as his. While his skin was light, hers was almost pure white. Her eyes were off, her pupils a little larger than normal, but at this distance, no one could tell. She was laughing as she listened to what her friend was saying. As they passed the picnic table she stopped suddenly. When her friend kept walking she exhaled swiftly and in a commanding voice said, "Freeze."

The young man stopped moving instantly, not even moving his head to look at her. The move was either one of absolute trust or one of magical restraint.

She young woman looked around. Spotting the four at the picnic table she looked them over. After a few seconds a smile spread on her lips. "You have about six feet so just don't go any farther."

Disproving the idea of magical restraints, he relaxed visible and turned around to face her. "So what did you just save me from, Aka?"

The young woman, whose name was Akalia Wilkinson, Aka for short, replied deadpan. "Anti-orb zone."

Five sets of eyebrows rose at the confident words. Her friend laughed them off. "Then, I'll just . . ."

"It's just a name, Toby," Aka interrupted, not wanting him to finish his sentence. She frowned as she added. "There's none."

With an exaggerated sigh at her cryptic words, the young man, one Toby Edmunds, replied. "We'll just go around."

"Not if you intend to get home," Aka rolled her eyes at him. "It's too big for that."

Toby looked past her at the group at the picnic table. "And them?"

"All magical," Aka replied without hesitation. With a grin she added. "Good magical."

"Fine."

Not able to stand it any longer, Chris called out to them. "Hey, what do you know of that thing?"

Aka gave him a shrug. "Avoid it."

"Can't," Chris admitted. "Already been in."

Aka's dark eyes widened. "Okay, whitelighter. Get back in before your powers are gone for good."

_How does she know? _Chris tried to keep his stunned response to himself. "What makes you think I'm a whitelighter?"

She shrugged, again. "Fine." She looked at him closer, or as close as she could from several feet away. After a few seconds, her already wide eyes, grew wider, realization setting in. "Elder." The one word sounded almost as stunned at Chris felt. "I'm guessing half."

Chris looked at her surprised. _Does she see that just by looking at me? I didn't think I looked any different than anyone else and she seems to know I'm half elder. How?_ Pulling his thoughts together, he inclined his head at the battle field. "What is it?"

"That?" Aka looked toward the zone. Her eyes were unreadable, even to Toby. "It's an anti-orb zone."

"What's that?" Chris wanted more than a name. She's already said the name.

"Nothing you'll ever find in a book," Aka admitted. She looked at him, considering.

"Aka," Toby called, "I think we'd better leave before you say something you regret."

Aka raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't regret things I say."

Toby groaned. "Okay, before you say something I regret."

Aka rolled her eyes, but after an apologetic look at Chris walked away in the direction they had come from.

"What was that all about?" Wyatt asked, realizing that his brother probably didn't know either.

"Someone who obviously knows more than she is telling," Chris retorted, looking off in the direction the couple had gone.

"She knew you were half elder," Wyatt commented, slightly concerned. "And she knows where the boundaries of that thing are. I'd say she more than know what this is."

"She's gone now," Chris said turning back to the group, "so do we trust what she did say?"

"Considering how little she said," Wyatt retorted, "why not. A name for this thing won't make a difference, and you already wanted me to go back in there."

A thoughtful look covered Chris face as realization spread, "That demon couldn't leave, could he? He was in that thing without his ability to shimmer."

Wyatt considered this. "Most likely," he admitted. He looked over at where the demon last stood. With a sigh he relented, "I guess I'd better check this theory." Not waiting for a response Wyatt walked back toward the zone. After about six feet he stopped as he reached the branch he had previously orbed. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to orb the branch, but nothing happened. After a moment he reopened them and took a few steps. He stopped again and closed his eyes. Behind him the branch orbed just long enough to hit the barrier.

Chris smiled as he saw the orbs.

Wyatt turned around and seeing Chris's smile, relaxed. He turned back to face the inside of the anti-orb zone. Looking around he found the branches that the demon had sent at them all in a pile. He blinked and several of them orbed up, hit the barrier, rematerialized, and fell to the ground. He did this again, slowly beginning to create a visible boundary for the zone.

Back at the picnic table Chris saw what his brother was doing and climbed off the bench. "Come on. Let's go around the boundary line and see if we can find your whitelighter." Without waiting for an answer he walked toward the boundary followed by Matt and Lindsey.

* * *

I have no idea what you are going to think of Aka and Toby. She's kind of absent minded at times, but she sees things no one else does, literally. She has a unique physiology one that her father's people really wish they had.

Anyway, review and I will post the next chapter.


	10. Good? Bad? Neutral?

First a thank you to my reviewer:

du1387 – I like the way you describe Aka. She does come off that way sometimes. Her friends all ways take what she says seriously, but you're right, a lot of people don't. And nope, not because Chris is half elder. I like your guesses, so until you figure it out (which might be this chapter) keep guessing.

* * *

Chapter Ten – Good? Bad? Neutral?

Aka and Toby stopped at the front door of a house. Toby was panting. "Next, time we don't walk."

"I was not risking it," Aka informed him. She wrapped on the door. "I can't see that thing when I'm orbing. That thing could kill me if I orbed through it."

Toby sighed. "Point taken, but walking? Wasn't there some other way to get here, a car or bus or something?"

The door opened and Devia peaked out. "Oh, hi. Come in. Either of you know first aide? Brianna's clueless."

Toby looked at her, concerned. "Why do you need first aid? Did Max show up unannounced?"

Devia's eyes widened. "She's that mad at him?" She opened the door all the way to allow them through.

Toby chuckled. "Oh, yeah, she's that mad at him."

"Not Max though is it," Aka commented as she entered through the opened door. Not waiting for directions she headed through the house to Brianna's bedroom. Seeing Brianna's sponging the face of man on her bed she stopped. "Care to explain, what's going on." A whitelighter, she realized as she looked at him closer.

Brianna looked up. "I don't know. Uncle Steve kidnapped him or something. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he's got all sorts of bumps, bruises, and broken things. I don't know who he is or how to fix him, or if he'll live."

Aka frowned. "Well, to start with, the only way he's going to die is if I figured out how to conjure a bow, because he's not exactly alive."

"A whitelighter?" Brianna looked at her surprised.

Aka nodded. "Yeah. Right now, I really wish mom was one of the good guys. I should really like the ability to heal."

"Be that as it may," Brianna sighed as she looked down at Jamie, "we do with what we have."

"No spells?"

"For healing," Brianna asked sarcastically. "Not hardly. It would be too easy. Besides, most witches have a whitelighter." She gave her friend a wry look. "The elders seem to take offense in the fact that father married a warlock, so none for me."

Aka smiled as she looked down at the whitelighter. "He looks young. I wonder how old he was when he died."

Brianna looked down at him, surprised. "I hadn't thought of that, but judging by him, younger than any of us."

"Other than Dev."

Brianna shook head. "Dev is not one of us, Aka. There is still too much of her father. I wish that were a good thing, but Uncle Steve is not a good man."

"Mmhm." Aka replied, distracted as she remembered back to what she had seen when she had been with Toby in the park, what may well, have put this whitelighter in this state.

"What's the matter, Aka?" Brianna asked, attuned to the change in her friend.

Still distracted, Aka muttered, "An anti-orb zone."

"A what?" Brianna asked confused. She had never heard of such a thing.

"An anti-orb zone," Aka repeated, this time realizing that her friend was listening.

Brianna shook her head, bewildered. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Aka frowned as she considered this. That was something she had never thought of before. Something with that kind of destructive potential was bad right? But no, it had the potential for healing, too, since it could reverse lost powers of orbing and such. "I suppose it depends on who you are."

"Well, aren't you cryptic today. Care to explain?"

Aka sighed. "It scares me, you know. That thing has the ability to do so much damage and yet."

Brianna looked at her surprised. "Scares, you? Nothing scares you, Aka."

"Not so that I would admit, but that thing," she shuddered and began to pace the room. "The stories that are told and the reality of them. An anti-orb zone is not something to toy with and someone called it there. Some insane person called an anti-orb zone here. That's great magic of its own. They can heal some of their own damage, that most don't stick around long enough to find out."

"What damage? What do you mean, Aka?"

"If you enter one you lose all ability to transport out."

Brianna stood and walked over to where her friend paced. "All ability? Meaning I couldn't blink, you couldn't orb, Max couldn't shimmer, and Toby couldn't do anything?"

Aka laughed at the reference to Toby's unique ability to use two different forms of transportation due to being half demon and half darklighter. "That is right, but the reverse is true too, if you return into one, you will regain those abilities. The thing is, if you orb into one or try to orb out, you will be forced back down and unless you are a whitelighter or darklighter the normal way, you are unlikely to survive."

"And you got all this from looking at one?" Brianna asked, half impressed.

Aka laughed. "Na. I just identified it by looking at it. You know the auras only tell me what something is." She sighed. "And this is what made it more confusing. Its aura was neutral. It's not bad, but neither is it good. It just is."

Brianna was about to ask another question when Devia entered the room. Her little cousin had a solemn expression on her face. "How is he?"

Aka took the opportunity to exit the room.

Brianna watched her go for a moment before turning to answer her cousin. "He hasn't awoken yet, but Aka declares that he is a whitelighter, so he will."

Devia walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge near the end. "Is she sure about that?"

Brianna laughed. "Trust me, Aka is never wrong about these things. If she says he is a whitelighter, then he is a whitelighter. People," she searched her mind for the word she wanted. With a sigh she simply said, "People look different to Aka than they do to you or me."

Devia frowned. "If you say so."

On the bed next to her, Jamie stirred, drawing the attention of both girls to himself. His eyes opened and he looked at them. "What happened?" he croaked.

The two cousins looked at each other. It was Brianna that answered, her voice cautious. "You were almost killed. We kept that from happening, but if you think you can manage, you'd best be on your way. I imagine you were in the middle of something."

"Be careful," Devia added. "I can get a sling for that arm. It looks kind of weird."

Jamie looked down at his arms. He quickly saw what she meant. For some reason he was numb to the pain, which didn't strike him as a very good thing. "My charges," he began.

"Unfortunately for better or worse, that has likely resolved itself," Brianna admitted. "It's been more than an hour since we found you. Let us bandage you up and then you can be on your way. We don't have magical means of healing, but we can do a decent job with mortal methods." With a conspiratorial wink at her cousin, she said, "Right?"

Devia grinned. "Right."

For the moment, Brianna felt that all was well, but she knew as soon as Devia was back with her dad, his influence would start once more to pull at her cousin. The war for her cousin would be a long one and she didn't know who would win.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It should be the last chapter in this story involving these characters. I hope it helped you understand what was going on just a little more. Now, for the next chapter and back to Wyatt and Chris. Review and I will post it. I'm off tomorrow, so if someone's on when I am, I might be able to provide several chapters. I am far enough ahead of you to not need much work to post. I do have to make some alterations to the ending as I changed the laws of the universe and must be consistent. Consistency is good right?


	11. The Missing Is Found

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Cirolane – Wyatt didn't conjure it. That would require creating it. What he did was more like call it. And yes, to call one of those would require a lot of power. A regular witch couldn't, but I imagine with the right spell almost anyone in the Halliwell family could.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – The Missing Is Found

A while later, back at the park, Wyatt had joined the other three in their search for Jamie. All four were stopped, sitting at a different picnic table. There was a row of branches a few feet away showing the outer boundary of the zone.

Lindsey had her head bowed down between her hands. "It's useless. Jamie is gone."

Behind her, blue-white orbs formed into Jamie, as if saying his name was magic. Matt's eyes widened, but the other three where faced away from Jamie. Jamie was sporting bumps, bruises, and one arm was in a sling, but he looked much better than he had earlier.

"Jamie!" Matt exclaimed in a gasp.

Lindsey's head whipped around. "Jamie? What happened?"

Jamie sighed in relief at seeing both Matt and Lindsey all right. "I'm not fully sure. They wouldn't talk much. Are you two all right?"

Matt nodded. "I was injured which is why Lindsey called you, but they helped."

Jamie turned to Wyatt and Chris. "Thank you."

"Glad to help," Wyatt replied.

"Where were you?" Chris asked, now that he knew the whitelighter was all right he was more interested in what had happened.

Jamie complied easily. "When I heard Lindsey's call I orbed here and didn't quite make it. When I came to, a woman and a girl where there, witches I think. They told me to be careful, that I had almost been killed, and then they told me to go." Indicating his arm, he added, "They bandaged me up."

"Do you want me to heal you?" Wyatt offered.

Jamie shook his head, a bit embarrassed that he had gotten into such a situation. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks though." Turning to Matt and Lindsey he asked, "Do you need me to stay?" When they shook their heads, he nodded. "All right. I will see you later." With that he orbed away.

Matt stood as he watched the orbs vanish. "Thank you for your help. Now that we know Jamie is safe we had better go."

"All right," Wyatt allowed. "Be careful."

"Thank you," Lindsey added her own thanks. "Good-bye."

Chris waved slightly as the couple walked away. Once they were several yards away he turned to his brother. "May I borrow your phone?"

"What for?" Wyatt asked, curious.

"I want to call Mom," Chris informed him, "tell her our orbing is back."

"We could show her," Wyatt countered with the suggestion.

"And where exactly are we supposed to orb to?" Chris asked with raised eyebrows.

Wyatt shrugged. "Drinks'a working, right?"

"Most likely," Chris agreed.

"So we just make sure she is the only one in the lobby."

Chris looked at his brother blandly. "Security cameras."

Wyatt wasn't ready to give up. "Back parking lot, kitchen it only Mom is there . . ." closing his eyes he focused in on his mother before finishing, ". . . which she is."

Chris shook his head, smiling. "Okay."

With that Wyatt orbed out.

Chris, smile firmly on his face, orbed after him.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Want to see what happens when they arrive at their mom's restaurant. Review and I will post the next chapter.


	12. Surprising Mom

First a thank you to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – You have no idea. I was working on another story and I freaked out. I realized that for something in the story to work, I had to have Wyatt and Chris able to orb . . . or at least one of them and it would be cruel to allow only one of them. But it got more weird, because one of the characters had earlier in the same story mentioned an anti-orb zone, a very important thing to the story line. I decided to use that idea to give them their orbing back, except the way that was set up, it would only be temporary and I needed permanent, or at least not gone with no cause.

Hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Surprising Mom

Piper Halliwell loved cooking. Sometimes her assistant chef, Callie Jacobs, worked in the kitchen with her, but most of the time when she was in the kitchen she wanted to cook alone. Callie mostly cooked when Piper was off for the day. Besides Callie she had various others who helped both of them in the kitchen, but it was slow right now, so she had sent her helper on break. The sound of orbing pulled her attention away from the stove as behind her Wyatt orbed in. She turned around as a second set of blue-white orbs formed into Chris. "Boys!"

"Hi, Mom," Wyatt grinned.

"You orbed!" Piper stared at them. She had almost gotten used to the fact that they could and now here they were, orbing again. A smile formed on her face.

Chris nodded, grinning.

"We don't know if it is permanent or not," Wyatt admitted.

"What ever happened?" Piper asked, her full attention on her boys.

Chris didn't say anything, instead keeping his attention on the stove behind his mother.

As a result it was Wyatt, once more, who answered. "Cilly told us something weird was going on in the park, so we went over to investigate. When we got there we found two witches under attack."

Chris walked around Wyatt and Piper to the stove.

Piper followed him with her eyes. "Oh. Thanks."

Chris grinned. "Not like you to forget food cooking."

"Not every day my sons orb in to let me know their powers are back," Piper returned in kind.

Chris grinned and turned back to the food.

A waiter, Tyson Addington, walked into the kitchen with a customer's order. He looked up and frowned at the sight of Wyatt and Chris. "Weren't you alone back here?"

"The boys wanted to surprise me," Piper informed him, "so they snuck in."

"Oh," Tyson stared at them for a second, "well. I have an order for you." He handed the order to Piper and headed back to the dining room.

Piper turned to her sons. "You guys had better go before someone else wonders why you are here. Chris, I'll take back my stove."

"You sure?" Chris asked, reluctant to leave.

"Yes," Piper reaffirmed, "now go."

Chris moved away from the stove, allowing his mother in.

"Do you know where Dad is?" Wyatt asked. "We wanted to surprise him, too."

"We did?" Chris asked, surprised.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows.

"Well, okay we did," Chris conceded, "but we didn't discuss it."

"He's been teaching Hank," Piper informed them, "so I'd check over at Henry and Paige's."

"Thanks, Mom," Wyatt grinned before orbing out.

Chris chuckled. "And on it goes. See you later, Mom."

After she watched him orb out, Piper turned back to her stove.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Now, the boys are off to see Leo. Once I get a review I will post the next chapter.


	13. Telling Dad

First a thank you to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – Her reaction was understandable.

Cirolane - Yep, there orbing, and it will make things so much easier . . . for me. I hate having to work around their lack of orbing powers, but it was needed.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Telling Dad

Shelves filled with tools lined the walls of the Matthews-Mitchell garage. A car was parked in the middle of the garage with legs sticking out from under the right side of the hood. Leo Wyatt stood to the left of the car. He hair was a mess and there was oil splattered on his clothes and skin.

Wyatt orbed in next to his dad. "Hi, Dad."

The head connected to the legs, both belonging to Wyatt and Chris's cousin, Henry Wallace Mitchell, Jr., better known as Hank, popped up and his the hood. "Ow!"

Chris orbed in next to Hank, unnoticed by his cousin.

Hank pulled away from the car, rubbing his head. "Mind not just orbing in and startling a guy."

Chris grinned. "Sure thing, cuz."

Hank sprung around, not having heard Chris enter. "And what's with the sneaking up?"

Chris chuckled. "It's called orbing, Hank, not sneaking."

Hank shrugged. "Whatever. I was under the impression that you could no longer do it."

"We found something in the park that gave it back, at least temporarily," Chris informed him.

"Something?" Leo asked, pulling his sons' attention to him.

"Yeah," Wyatt affirmed. "Some sort of disturbance field. I think the girl called it anti-orb zone."

Leo looked at Wyatt concerned. "I think I've heard of those. A group of Ancients created one and it nearly killed a whitelighter who orbed into it."

_Ancients? Is that some weird word for elders? _Chris frowned at his words. "I thought only a darklighter's arrow could kill a whitelighter."

"I said nearly killed," Leo reminded him. "The fall would have incapacitated any immortal and killed any mortal. The whitelighter never regained his ability to orb. Are you saying the thing works in reverse as well?"

"I guess," Chris agreed, not sure what else it could mean. "We were under attack while assisting two witches. I guess I panic orbed myself and one of the witches."

"We tried marking it later after we had left it," Wyatt added, "except my orbing quit working while I was in it. While we were trying to figure out what to do next, a couple of people showed up."

"Were they dangerous?" Hank interrupted to ask.

"I haven't a clue," Wyatt admitted. "They knew something though."

"Were they magical?" Leo asked, concerned about unknown individuals involved. It was disconcerting to not know if they were good or bad.

"I think so," Chris decided remembering some of the things the girl had said. "She knew I was half elder, and she's the one who called it an anti-orb zone."

"She could see the zone," Wyatt added, not to be outdone. "I'd say that's magical." _Seeing as we couldn't see it._

"But that's impossible," Leo protested. "No one can see an anti-orb zone.

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other. Wyatt shrugged. "I don't care if it's impossible. She could see it."

Leo sighed, knowing that he couldn't convince them and wondering if maybe they weren't right, but who could see an anti-orb zone? "And the person with her?"

_The quiet one who only spoke a little and only to her?_ Chris thought, reflecting on the difference between the two people. "He had absolute trust in her."

"What do you mean by that?" Leo wanted to know.

"She told him to freeze," Chris replied, remembering how odd it had seemed, "and he just stopped. He didn't move a muscle until she said he was six feet from the zone."

"You're sure she didn't have a magical power that froze him with words?" Leo asked, not knowing of one, but finding such a power easier to believe than someone who could see an anti-orb zone.

Chris nodded. "Pretty sure, Dad."

Leo gave up on that line of questioning. It wasn't getting him any information. "So what did they say about the anti-orb zone?"

"They didn't say much," Chris admitted, frustrating his dad a little, "but gave the impression that the anti-orb zone wasn't going to stay there."

"It won't," Leo agreed. "Have you told Josias about this?"

* * *

Whoops! Looks like the boys forgot something important. They promised Josias to help Elizabeth. Review to find out what happens next.


	14. Showing Off

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Cirolane – I guess you will just have to keep reading to find out.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Showing Off

Chris eyes widened. He had forgotten about Josias' whitelighter friend, Elizabeth, the one who hadn't been able to orb in years.

Wyatt looked at Leo sheepishly. Chagrin he said, "No."

"I forgot about him," Chris admitted. "Do you think this could help Elizabeth?"

Leo gave his son a look. "Well, the same gel that his you, hit her all those years ago, so it is worth a shot."

Chris nodded and closed his eyes. For the second time in his life, Chris used his most unwanted power. "Josias."

There was silence as they waited and then blue-white orbs formed into Josias Hinshaw. In his arms was a small blonde girl, Pansy Haskell. Josias looked at them with unveiled curiosity. "Hello, again. I admit I didn't expect to see you any time soon."

"Do you have time?" Chris asked, looking at Pansy questioningly.

On the other side of the car, Wyatt looked at the girl. Finding her irrelevant he shrugged and started examining the car. Let Chris explain.

Leo joined his son at the edge of the car.

Realizing what Chris meant, Josias looked at the girl in his arms. "You mean Pansy? She's a charge."

Chris eyed Pansy, uncertain.

Next to him, Hank walked over to Josias and smiled at Pansy.

Wyatt looked up curious as to what his cousin was up to.

"Hi, Pansy."

"Hello," Pansy replied, returning Hank's smile. "Are you a whitelighter like Josias and Elizabeth?"

Wyatt chuckled.

Hank grinned, broadly. "Sort of."

Josias looked over Hank's head at Chris. "Sorry about bringing her, but her mom, Portia, needed a babysitter."

"I'm not a baby, Josias," Pansy protested, still in his arms.

Josias managed to keep back his laugh, though only just. "So why did you call me?"

Chris held out his hand. In blue-white orbs a wrench disappeared off the wall and reappeared in Chris hand.

Josias gulped.

Wyatt grinned and returned his attention to the car and his dad. Chris had things under control.

"Your orbing," Josias stated, dumbfounded.

"We don't know if you want to try this with Elizabeth," Chris admitted, "but time is limited."

Josias nodded. He looked down at Pansy, unsure what to do. It was easier to orb around in search of Elizabeth without a passenger.

"Want me to watch her while you guys help this Elizabeth," Hank offered. "She can help Uncle Leo and me with this car."

Reluctant as he was to trust people he had already decided that he could trust this family, so Josias looked down at Pansy. "Do you want to stay with . . ?" Josias looked at Hank for his name.

"Hank," he offered, easily.

Hardly believing he was asking Pansy if she wanted to stay with someone whose name he had to ask, he none the less, looked down at her. "Do you want to stay with Hank while I go get Elizabeth and help her?"

Pansy eyed Hank. Her innocent eyes stared at him, until he felt a little uncomfortable, like she was seeing into his soul. Finally she looked back at Josias and nodded.

Josias put her down on the ground.

Pansy walked over to the front of the car. She got up on her tiptoes and looked under the hood. "So what are you doing?"

Leo walked over to her as Josias orbed out. "Hi, Pansy. Ever worked on a car before?"

Pansy nodded, solemnly. "Mommy needs my help a lot."

Wyatt eyed her skeptically. "So you are handy with cars?"

"And other stuff," Pansy agreed. She looked around until she spotted a broken coat rack made of wood. With a mischievous grin she turned to him. "Watched." She walked over to where the coat rack lay. She waved her hands at it. With a happy grin she turned back as the pieces moved around until they had rearranged themselves to look good as new.

Wyatt stared at her stunned.

Leo chuckled.

Hank and Chris grinned.

"On cars and other big stuff I need a small part to focus on," Pansy informed Wyatt in a conspiratorial voice. "I can't fix a car all at once."

Wyatt looked at Chris, who merely raised an eyebrow. "You know how you are always quoting 'personal gain' at me?" When Chris nodded, he continued. "I'm not sure this girl has ever heard that."

Chris looked at Pansy as she waved her hands at a rusty fender and it rearranged itself to look new. "Yeah, you could be right." Turning to Hank, he said, "Can you do me a favor?"

Hank looked at him questioningly.

"I know it's her parents job," Chris began, "and maybe her whitelighter, but could you find out if she knows what personal gain is?"

Hank grinned. "Chris she knows. She's showing off."

"Just check would you," Chris requested. "I don't want her in trouble."

Hank rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to her, but most little kids who have already come into their powers by her age play with them when they are young to learn how to use them. She should mature into not using her powers for personal gain as she gets older. Besides I hardly think fixing our stuff counts as personal gain for her."

Chris looked at his teenage cousin. "Just talk to her."

Hank nodded as blue-white orbs formed into Josias, hugging a young woman, Elizabeth Ellerton, to him. Once they were fully formed Josias let Elizabeth go.

She moved away and shook out the dark hair that hung just below her shoulders. "It's funny how that is starting to affect me," she comment, slightly unsteady. She turned to Wyatt and Chris. "You must be Wyatt and Christopher Halliwell. I'm Elizabeth. Unlike Josias I have actually heard much about you." With a grin she added, "He told me about your first meeting. He has a tendency toward skepticism."

Chris smiled. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."

"We think we have the cure to our no problem," Wyatt informed her.

"So I hear," Elizabeth admitted looking at Josias.

"Do you want an explanation first or wait until after we see if it works?"

"After all these years I find myself reluctant to try yet another of could be dead ends," she admitted, softly, "and yet, Josias did say you couldn't orb when he first met you and now you can, so I am willing to try it and I see no need for explanation. Not only are your intentions good, but you have the brains within you to not easily be tricked. That will suffice."

Chris grinned.

Wyatt inclined his head, his own grin growing at the compliment. "In that case I suggest we get going. It is a simple enough thing, but we only partially know its boundaries and dare not test them."

Chris rubbed his head in remembered pain. "Almost got myself and another killed trying to orb out of it. Not something I recommend."

Josias frowned. "If not orbing, how do you recommend we get there?"

"Oh, I recommend orbing," Chris assured him. "We just have to be careful as to where we orb. We know enough of the borders to avoid them from one side. It's just easier to show you then describe it."

Josias shrugged. He looked at Elizabeth who came to his side. "Then, lead the way." He hugged Elizabeth in front of him.

Wyatt closed his eyes. After a few seconds he reopened them. "Coast is clear." He orbed out, followed quickly by Chris.

Josias sighed. Then, he orbed himself and Elizabeth out.

* * *

The title comes from Pansy and her childish desire to show off, because Hank was right about that. She is showing off. Review and I will post the next chapter. Speaking of which, I had better get on it, because I am in the middle of converting it.


	15. Elizabeth’s Decision

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Cirolane – Well, here is the answer to whether or not it works for Elizabeth. Only one more chapter.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko – Yeah, they did scare Hank rather than Leo.

Seeing as my other audience for this story quit reviewing, this is the first time this chapter has ever been posted anywhere in any format. I find that amusing, that the prose version made it to the internet before the scripted one.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Elizabeth's Decision

The area was devoid of people. Blue-white orbs formed into Wyatt, followed shortly by his brother. Wyatt looked in the direction of the invisible zone.

Josias orbed in, hugging Elizabeth. He let go of her as soon as they were fully materialized.

Elizabeth stepped away from Josias and looked around. "So, what's next?"

Wyatt pointed in the direction of the earlier skirmish. "Walk that way until you pass . . ." He paused as he orbed a tree branch at the zone. Though it was hardly necessary, seeing as he had built a branch barrier in that area, he waited until it hit the zone and fell to the ground. "That. Then, turn back around and come back. Once you're back find out if you can orb. Simple, right?"

"Too simple," Josias agreed. "What's the catch?"

Chris sighed as he admitted, "We don't know. Someone told us what it was, but left without telling us anything more. We mentioned the name to Dad, but though he had heard of it, it was only in the context of taking orbing away, not giving it back."

"What is it called?" Elizabeth asked, now curious to know what this thing was, since she couldn't even see it.

"Apparently an anti-orb zone," Wyatt informed her, looking in the direction of the zone. "We don't know how it got here of how long it is here for."

Elizabeth stilled at his words.

Josias turned to Wyatt, startled. His voice was shaky as he said, "An anti-orb zone?"

Wyatt nodded, confused by such a strong reaction to his words. "Is something the matter?"

Josias ignored him and looked at Elizabeth. "You cannot, Elizabeth."

With closed eyes, Elizabeth wiped her hand against the side of her face, clutched it just below her throat, slid it down open palmed to her stomach, and dropped her hand to her side. "They could be wrong. Surely they are wrong."

"Can you risk that?" Josias asked, his voice pleading. "Can you truly risk that?"

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other confused. "Would someone please explain?" Wyatt asked, looking between the two whitelighters.

Elizabeth exhaled softly. "There is talk, whispered thought it may be, of these anti-orb zones amongst those within the whitelighter circles. Frightening stories, truly frightening. They appear rarely and unexpectedly, leaving in much the same manner. A whitelighter caught within them, never orbs again. A whitelighter attempting to orb through them can plummet to great lengths. If they carry with them a mortal the likelihood is death. Not subtly and quite terrifying. They cause fear amongst who all who know of them."

Chris frowned, remembering the young woman they had seen earlier. "Not everyone."

Elizabeth looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"We met someone today who could see it," Chris informed the two whitelighters. "She saw it merely as an annoyance. And when we told her we had already been in it, she advised us to get back in so our powers could be restored."

"She could see it?" Josias asked stunned.

Chris nodded. "I am sure of it."

"She wasn't just messing with your head?" Josias, asked, grasping for an explanation that made sense. No one could see anti-orb zones. "She had to be. No one can see them."

"She could see it," Chris reaffirmed. "I'm not even sure she knew we were there when she first reacted to it."

Elizabeth turned to Josias, hope sparking in her eyes. "Perhaps if I just put my hand in, it would work. After all, the gel entered through my hand."

"What about . . ?" Josais couldn't finish his sentence, but pain was in his eyes.

"Look at them, Josias,' Elizabeth instructed him. "These two young men. They have whitelighter powers, but they aren't whitelighters. They may dislike being unable to orb, but it didn't keep them from doing their job. It does severely limit me, especially now that magic is back. For the past twenty-or so years, my charges weren't going into situations of immediate danger, but now they are and I can't do my job if I have to always wait for you. And because of this I can't quit either."

Josias took a shaky breath. "You're right."

Elizabeth nodded. She closed her eyes and put her hand on her stomach as if queasy. She breather in and opened her eyes. She stared in front of her the few feet to the wooden barrier Wyatt had created with the branches. Steeling herself she walked toward the zone and past the branches.

Once in she turned around and looked at them. "It seems too easy." Elizabeth walked back toward them. She stopped suddenly as a look of surprise covered her face. She looked up and met Josias' eyes as a smile spread across her lips. "Everything is going to be all right."

At her words, Josias' face lit up.

Confused, Chris looked between the two whitelighters. "I don't understand. You haven't even tested your orbing."

An amused smile on her lips Elizabeth addressed Josias. "I told you they weren't whitelighters." Turning to Chris she tried to explain. "I don't have to test it to know it is there. The moment I stepped past the boundary I knew I could orb, again. Thank you for that."

"I don't get it," Chris admitted, "but I'm glad we could help."

"What are you going to do now?" Wyatt wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, slightly confused.

Wyatt looked first at Josias and then at Elizabeth. "Well, Josias told us that when this first happened you were given the option of becoming mortal again and he indicated that you tried to take that chance. What now?"

Elizabeth smiled as she replied. "I am a whitelighter, have been for more than three centuries, and a whitelighter I shall stay. It is who I am. And now I can do my job, again. Thank you for that."

Wyatt grinned back. "You are welcome."

Elizabeth turned to Josias. "We should probably go get Pansy and return her home."

Josias grinned. "Why don't I meet you at Portia's."

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, realizing. Her eyes widening and a broad grin growing on her face she repeated the word. "Yes. Let us do that. I'll get Pansy and meet you there." She looked once more at Wyatt and Chris. "Good bye." And then she was gone in blue-white orbs, her own.

Josias looked at the two brothers, his smile easily reaching his eyes. "Thank you, again, for helping her. If I can return the favor . . . let me know Good bye." He orbed out, leaving the two brothers alone.

Chris turned to Wyatt. "What do you want to do now?"

Wyatt considered this. "Well, we should probably tell Cilly how things turned out, but I was thinking we could go visit Kali and go out somewhere to celebrate."

Chris grinned. "Works for me." Glancing in the direction of the parking lot he gave his brother an impish look. "You'd better deal with your car first." With those words, he orbed out.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and walked back toward where he parked his car. Had he but wait a moment more he would have seen a very rare sight as behind him, unobserved by all, a thin sheen of purple began to glow by the branches. The purple climbed high in the sky building a visible dome of color. It started to shrink, slowly at first then faster and faster until it was gone, its reason for being there complete.

* * *

Hope you liked that chapter and that it was a good way to fix things for Elizabeth. Just in case there is doubt . . . unless any of them encounter another of those gels or another anti-orb zone or something else with the same type of effect, they have their orbing powers back for good. I won't promise that won't happen, but imagine if I do something with their orbing, it will be by some other method and it won't be soon.

There is still one more chapter, so review and I will post it. Then, I will start the daunting task of Reformating a story that isn't done yet. I do have the first two chapters of that one complete, but after that it will depend on how fast I can write.


	16. Preparing for a Trap

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Cirolane – There was something going on there that wasn't explained. They had heard something else, something that terrified both of them. They figured it would give Elizabeth back her orbing. That wasn't the problem. I'd be willing to explain what was going on if you would like, but you'll have to PM me, because I don't want to post it here, but trust me when I say it's something Wyatt and Chris could never test.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Preparing for a Trap

Friday, February 12, 2027

It was almost completely dark in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. In the shadows it was possible to make out the shapes of three women. Identification was impossible, until they spoke.

"You know this is a trap, right?" the first voice reminded the other two women, her voice sounded like that of Prue Halliwell.

"You think I don't?" the second women retorted, her voice that of Piper Halliwell. "Unfortunately they have the perfect bate."

Prue turned her head in the darkness to the third woman. "Orbing doesn't work there."

It did, if you did things right, but never in or out.

"I know," admitted the third woman, sounding oddly like Paige Matthews. "My powers won't work right."

"That means we can't call for whitelighters either," Prue persisted.

"As if she wants to," Paige retorted referring to Piper.

Piper ignored the words. "Whatever happens, we can't let out children get near this."

In the shadows Paige's body jerked as if startled. Prue and Piper looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, concern filling her voice.

"What did you see?" Prue demanded, and then her voice was softer as she asked, "Will we save her?"

"I don't know if we'll save her," Paige admitted. "What I do know is that we will die."

The End

* * *

Not what you expected, I bet. In a way this is a teaser for the next episode, but it is also what happens, though it is a week later. It has a direct link to the anti-orb zone as that is where Prue, Piper, and Paige are headed. I rather wish that a large number of other stories were finished at this point, but they aren't so I will make do with what I have. I hope you enjoyed this episode. I am off to work on converting the next episode.


End file.
